


Shared Memories

by killerweasel



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-10 00:39:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2004207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They both saw things in the Drift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shared Memories

Title: Shared Memories  
Fandom: _Pacific Rim_  
Characters: Newton Geiszler/Hermann Gottlieb  
Word Count: 400  
Rating: PG-13  
A/N: AU after the events of _Pacific Rim_  
Warnings: n/a  
A/N: Inspired by [this set of screencaps](http://baldwinboy5ive.tumblr.com/post/62004325049/wait-we-are-going-to-talk-about-this-right)  
Summary: They both saw things in the Drift.

 

Hermann could feel Newt's eyes on the back of his head. "I know what you're thinking about, Newton, and I refuse to elaborate on the images from my head."

"Seriously? I saw some of the best shit when we Drifted and you won't discuss it." Newt crossed his arms over his chest. "I'd talk to you about what you caught glimpses of."

"You turned the water in your high school pool into green gelatin because you were bored?" Hermann turned around slowly, fighting to keep the smile off his face.

"Those swimmers had it coming. The captain of the team used to steal my things out of my locker and throw them into the pool." He leaned back against his desk. "They ended up having to do the final swim meet in someone else's pool. I didn't even brag about it because the principal would have suspended me."

"You broke your left arm when you were six, Newton. I saw the cast, but I didn't see how you did it."

"I made myself some pterodactyl wings and then tried to fly off the garage roof." Newt ran his finger along the inside of his arm. "I was too fascinated with how it looked, all twisted and wrong, to be afraid. My dad freaked out and then I got scared. Kids don't know they need to be afraid until someone tells them to be."

"Father was away for almost a year for work. While he was gone, we got to enjoy ourselves for a change." Hermann walked over to where Newt was standing. He fiddled with the head of his cane for a moment. "What you saw was my friend Arnie and I on the way back from a club. We snuck in." Hermann chuckled at the look on Newt's face. "Yes, I did get in shenanigans every once in a while."

"I can't believe you just said 'shenanigans'." Newt raised an eyebrow. "That's not the only memory I saw of the two of you. Hermann, why didn't you ever tell me you could beatbox? That's amazing!"

Hermann felt himself flush. "I... it never came up." He nudged Newt. "If you follow me, I can show you a DVD of one of the competitions I was in. I didn't use my real name, of course. Father would have been absolutely furious."

"I have got to see this. Lead the way, Hermann."


End file.
